


Everything I Want, I Want From You

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy, i hope it doesn't suck too bad, lukes a jealous little weenie, not smut again sigh, really fluffy l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes I stole it and now it is mine." Luke stares at the picture and the tweet of her in Michael's shirt. MICHAEL'S shirt. HIS Michael's shirt</p>
<p>Based off of when that girl Halsey took Michael's shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Want, I Want From You

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm back!! The picture of Halsey in Michael's shirt got me inspired for lil slightly jealous Luke. I don't listen to Halsey but she seems pretty rad. Also, I have a new smut coming soon, so look out for that! Title is from Stray Heart by Green Day.

"Yes I stole it and now it is mine." Luke stares at the picture and the tweet of her in Michael's shirt. MICHAEL'S shirt. HIS Michael's shirt. The more he looked at it the more irritated he got. Michael was in Calum and Ashton's room while Luke was in their shared room where he just woke up from a nap. Luke wasn't in the mood to see them right now. He didn't know why he was so mad, Halsey was a sweet girl. Always nice and fun to talk to. But why did she take Michael's shirt? Why did Michael let her have it? Michael knew he loved wearing his clothes, and Michael never shared with anyone else for that reason. They wanted to keep it special. Luke was full on pouting now. He locked his phone and crossed his arms, staring at the ceiling above. Michael's footsteps walked down the hall and the door handle turned. Michael walked in and smiled when he saw Luke was finally up.  
"Hey baby." Michael looked at Luke and noticed his annoyed expression  
"What's wrong?" His voice laced with concern.  
"Nothing." Luke mumbled under his breath.  
"C'mon tell me babe." Michael latex down next to him and Luke turned facing away.  
"What happened? Are you okay?" Michael rested a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder and the blonde tried not to give in and just hug his boyfriend.  
"Why don't you ask Halsey. You're all close now right?" Luke didn't even try to hide how irritated he was now.  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked trying to put some explanation together.  
"Nothing! God." Luke curled in on himself more and closed his eyes. Michael walked slowly out of the room and back to Calum an Ashton's.  
~  
"Luke's mad at me." Michael ran a hand through his dark hair before putting his hat back on.   
"What did you do this time?" Ashton asked. Half-heartedly paying attention to Michael's boy troubles.  
"I don't know, he told me to go ask Halsey?" Michael was beyond confused.  
"Ohhhh!" Calum piped up with a small smirk. "Check her last tweet."  
Michael opened Twitter and went to her page. Sure enough there was a picture of her in his Harley Davidson shirt, and a reply to a fan about how she stole It. He smiled at her antics but it quickly faded when he realized this was what got his love upset. One of Luke's favorite things was that he was the only one who got to wear Michael's clothes, and him seeing someone else in them made him feel less special. Michael tossed his phone onto the bed and walked back to him and Luke's room. He knocked on the door and opened it after a few seconds with no reply. Small sniffles could be heard throughout the room.  
"Hey, hey love. It's okay." Michael's soft voice played quietly throughout the room as he got in bed with Luke.   
"I'm here, let me look at your pretty face baby." Michael gently turned Luke over to face him. His nose and cheeks were a soft pink from crying and his eyes were shiny.   
"I figured out why you were upset, you shouldn't be." Michael looked down at Luke as he curled into the black haired boys embrace.  
"I know..I just like being the only one to wear your stuff. Now it's not special anymore." Luke barely whispered.   
"Of course it's special, Luke. You're special. Her having one shirt doesn't change anything that you have with me." Michael held on tightly to him and kissed his hair.   
"Did you give it to her?" Luke was worried Michael willingly gave her something of his.  
"Nah, she must of snagged it somehow. 'Only wanna give you my stuff to wear." Luke smiled at Michael's answer, he felt cared for with the older boy.  
"You're the only one I love."  
With every word Luke's heart swelled up. He couldn't believe how far gone he was for Michael.   
"I love wearing your shirts." Luke wiped at his eyes and looked up  
"And I love you in my shirts."  
"No you don't, I always stretch out the shoulders and ruin them for you."   
Michael frowned at Luke's sad face.  
"Not at all, baby. It just reminds me of who's been wearing them and it makes me happier." Michael never wanted Luke to feel sad or ashamed about something that made him happy. "I've always wanted you in my stuff. Ever since high school I wanted some way to let people know you were mine."   
"Is that why I wore your favorite green hoodie all tenth grade?" Luke questioned with a knowing grin.  
"Shut up you loser." Michael laughed and kissed Luke's cheek.  
"I really love you, you know that right babe?" Luke gave a soft kiss to Michael's collarbone.  
"I love you too." Michael smiled at how much he loved the blonde boy. Suddenly, a thought clicked.  
"So Luke, basically, you were jealous of Halsey in my clothes." Michael chucked when Luke's face tinted pink.  
"No! She can wear whatever she wants just not your stuff." Luke answered with fake confidence.  
"Why's that Lukey?" Michael was having too much fun.  
"Be use you're mine." Luke growled and started sucking lightly onto Michael's pale skin.   
~  
Both boys stumbled into the living room at nearly 11pm that night after their nap. Hand in hand. Michael scratched at the pink and purple love bites Luke left on his skin. Luke tugged at the hem of his favorite Metallica shirt of Michael's. He was currently wearing it, which made both of them happy. They say down on the floor next to the couch the other boys were currently cuddled up on. Michael leaned into Luke's open arms, Luke played with Michael's soft and fuzzy black hair the way he knew he liked it.   
"You're such a kitty it's adorable." Luke giggled down at his loveable boyfriend.  
"You're still my kitten." Michael winked at Luke's pink nose from his comment.  
"I hate you." Luke said, no real meaning being the words, as he leaned down and captured Michael's lips in a loving kiss. When they pulled away Michael replied  
"No you don't." And another kiss  
"And I never could." Luke finished of with a peck on the forehead and a clasp of the hand.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! Also quick question, how would you all feel if I wrote like sub Michael in a smut? Comment how ya feel! Thanks for reading ily!!


End file.
